Slept so Long
by Lanthir
Summary: Songfic HP-SS. Uno de los personajes decide hacer algo drastico cuando el otro se burla de él. Pero las cosas no siempre salen como lo planeas.


**Slept So Long**

_Por Lanthir_

_Canción: Slept so Long, Jay Gordon (Orgy). Queen of the Damned soundtrack._

_Walking / Caminando_

_Waiting / Aguardando_

_Alone without a care / Solo y sin cuidado _

_Hoping / Esperando_

_Hating / Odiando_

_Things I can't bear / Cosas que no puedo soportar_

¿Se atrevería a hacerlo? Estaba en su habitación, caminando de un lado a otro como bestia enjaulada. Detestaba sentirse de esa forma, sentir que perdía el control de su vida. Aborrecía que la persona a la que había odiado durante los últimos siete años se hubiera metido de esa forma en su corazón, anclándose profundamente en su alma, hasta el punto en que estaba por hacer algo inimaginable.

Le había dado interminables vueltas al asunto durante mucho tiempo; primero le restó importancia, después se lo negó a él mismo mil y una veces hasta creer que se iba a volver loco. Pero finalmente una turbia claridad apareció ante sus ojos, y con espanto se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado. Enamorado precisamente de _él_. ¿Cómo demonios había sido posible? No lo sabía. Tal vez tenía tendencias masoquistas, por que últimamente cada vez que intercambiaban alguna mirada asesina sentía que el calor lo devoraba. Adoraba ver esos ojos que echaban chispas cuando se posaban en él, y fantaseaba sobre lo que haría en la cama con esa persona una vez que su plan diera resultado. El infeliz se había metido en sus sueños hasta el punto de llevarlo a cometer una estupidez.

Iba a preparar un filtro amoroso.

_Did you think it's cool / Piensas que esto es bueno_

_To walk right up / Caminar directamente_

_And take my life / Y tomar mi vida_

_And feck it up / Y fastidiarla_

_Well did you? / Bien, lo piensas?_

Su cuerpo tomó la decisión, no su mente. Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba frente a un caldero en ebullición, agregando los ingredientes para la poción. Estaba conciente de que estaba prohibido por el Ministerio el uso de ese tipo de brebajes, pero ansiaba en tal forma el tenerlo junto a él, el sentir su calor, saborear su piel y después destruirlo, que no se inmutó por el castigo que obtendría si lo pescaban. Quería que estuviera a su merced.

Agregó un poco mas de canela a la mezcla, sintiéndose repentinamente furioso. ¿Había sido totalmente su culpa el haberse enamorado? Tal vez no... sabía perfectamente de que aquel maldito juego había empezado hacía dos años, después de que Voldemort se mostrara de nuevo y todos volvieran a creer en Dumbledore.

_I see hell in your eyes / Veo infierno en tus ojos_

_Taken in by surprise / Me tomaste por sorpresa_

_Touching you makes me feel alive / Tocarte me hace sentir vivo_

_Touching you makes me die inside / Tocarte me hace morir por dentro_

Desde el inicio de curso las cosas habían cambiado; el objeto de sus obsesiones comenzó a comportarse de forma extraña, dejando atrás a aquel sujeto sin pizca de sensualidad. Empezó a flirtear con todo el mundo, alumnos y maestros por igual, ganándose un montón de reprimendas. Estaba fuera de control, pero el director se negaba a echarlo de la escuela y la gente pareció terminar por acostumbrarse a su nueva personalidad.

También se había hecho duro, jodidamente duro, y mas cruel de lo que se podría pensar. Con un estremecimiento recordó la vez en que lo había acorralado en las mazmorras al terminar la clase; fue tan repentino que no supo que hacer cuando lo empujó hasta la habitación contigua y lo besó con ferocidad, pegando lujuriosamente su esbelto cuerpo contra él hasta que comenzó a responderle. No pudo evitarlo, su cuerpo cedió a aquella pasión prohibida y secretamente anhelada. Lo había abrazado y besado, hundiéndose en su pelo negro y en sus ojos orlados de oscuras pestañas, que brillaban con un extraño fuego. Su corazón pareció derretirse lentamente y evaporarse en su pecho, llenándolo de alegría y placer. Alegría y un futuro con él...

Pero todo acabó en ese momento. De repente se separó de él, lo observó con sorna y se marchó sin decir ni media palabra.

Crispó las manos con furia mientras la poción hervía, volviéndose de un transparente tono rojizo. Bien, ahora lo haría pagar por aquel episodio y por haber hecho que se volviera loco por él.

Esperó a que la poción se enfriara, puso la cantidad necesaria en un frasquito y salió rumbo al Gran Comedor.

_Walking Waiting / Caminando, Aguardando_

_Alone without a care / Solo y sin cuidado_

_Hoping / Esperando_

_Hating / Odiando_

_Things I can't bear / Cosas que no puedo soportar_

Los pies le comenzaron a pesar mientras iba por las escaleras. Su corazón palpitaba como un redoble de tambores dentro de su pecho. Se detuvo a las puertas del Comedor. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? El valor y el rencor que lo habían inflamado mientras hacía el filtro se estaban esfumando, y se acobardó en el umbral del lugar. Ya se había metido en problemas antes, y si no fuera por Dumbledore no los hubiera podido superar. ¿Lo sacaría del lío si se enteraba de lo que iba a hacer? No podía soportar el pensamiento de ir a parar a Azkaban después de todo lo que había pasado.

_Did you think it's cool / Piensas que esto es bueno_

_To walk right up / Caminar directamente_

_And take my life / Y tomar mi vida_

_And feck it up / Y fastidiarla_

_Well did you? / Bien, lo piensas?_

_I hate you / Te odio_

Pero entonces lo vio. Comiendo tranquilamente, al parecer sin ningún problema encima, con esa mirada altanera que últimamente no se le iba del rostro.

Cuanto lo odiaba y cuanto lo deseaba al mismo tiempo.

Recordó la siguiente vez que lo vio, después de lo de las mazmorras. Buscó sus ojos, esperanzado, pero él solo se había limitado a lanzarle una mirada aburrida, pasando de largo como si no existiera. La decepción se mezcló con la furia en su interior, pero había disimulado, disimulado tan bien que nadie se dio cuenta. Y la mascara que se creó duro hasta dos meses después, cuando de nuevo le salió al encuentro en uno de los solitarios pasillos.

_"¿Me extrañaste?" _fue el ronco susurro que salió de sus finos labios, antes de atraparlo entre la pared y su cuerpo, su delirante cuerpo al que finalmente se rindió. Lo metió en una de las aulas vacías y allí, entre el polvoriento mobiliario, dejó que lo poseyera.

Había sido hermoso, tierno y apasionado, y cálido, y su débil corazón volvió a albergar tontas esperanzas. Pero volvió a abandonarlo y se volvió a hundir en el rencor y el dolor.

_I see hell in your eyes / Veo infierno en tus ojos_

_Taken in by surprise / Me tomaste por sorpresa_

_Touching you makes me feel alive / Tocarte me hace sentir vivo_

_Touching you makes me die inside / Tocarte me hace morir por dentro_

Apretó el frasco en su mano y avanzó con decisión hacia la mesa, con la varita lista. Un pequeño accidente; el vaso del comensal junto a él se volteó y rodó hasta el piso, salpicando los pies de los de alrededor. Todos voltearon un instante, el tiempo necesario para que ágil y velozmente vaciara el filtro amoroso en su taza de té. El vaso roto fue rápidamente reparado y todos volvieron a su desayuno, mientras él disimulaba y empezaba a hablar con la primera persona que se cruzó en su camino. Tenía que esperar a que tomara la poción y asegurarse de ser la primera persona a la que viera después; entonces lo sacaría de allí, lo estrecharía y se perdería en sus ojos insondables. Y se sentiría vivo de nuevo. Y después lo haría humillarse tal como lo hizo con él.

Vio como tomaba su taza mientras leía El Profeta; notó que el líquido bajaba por su blanca garganta y que de repente cerraba los ojos. El periódico cayó de sus manos y se tambaleó un poco en el asiento. Evidentemente, el brebaje estaba haciendo efecto. Así que corrió hacia la mesa y se plantó frente a él, para sorpresa de todos.

-Potter- dijo, buscando su mirada. El muchacho levantó la vista, con los ojos algo desenfocados y vio a Severus. Parpadeó un par de veces y sus iris verdes centellearon sutilmente en dorado. El hechizo estaba completo.

_I've slept so long without you / He dormido largamente sin ti _

_It's tearing me apart too / A estado atormentándome demasiado _

_How'd it get this far / Como llegamos a este alejamiento _

_Playing games with this old heart / Jugando con este viejo corazón_

_I've killed a million petty souls / He matado un millón de pequeñas almas_

_But I couldn't kill you / Pero no puedo matarte a ti_

_I've slept so long without you / He dormido largamente sin ti_

-Severus- murmuró Harry, observando a su profesor como si no lo hubiera visto en años.

-¿Te sientes bien?- dijo Snape. Ron y Hermione, que estaban cada uno al lado de Harry lo veían con incredulidad.

-¿Qué tienes?- dijo Hermione, lanzándole una mirada de sospecha al maestro. -¿Te mareaste?-

-¿Estas bien?- Ron le puso la mano en la frente a su compañero, que seguía viendo ávidamente a Snape.

-Si, si...-

-Será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería- interrumpió Severus, y tomó por el brazo a Harry.

-No se moleste, nosotros lo llevamos- saltó Hermione, pero Harry la detuvo.

-Esta bien, voy con él. Terminen de cenar, los veré en la sala común-

Y se marchó con Severus, quien rápidamente lo llevó fuera del Gran Comedor. En lugar de subir rumbo a la enfermería, lo condujo escaleras abajo, a las mazmorras. Cuando llegaron a su despacho, se fijó que nadie los viera y metió al chico a la oscura habitación; después puso un hechizo sobre la puerta y encaró a Harry.

El muchacho estaba en el centro del cuarto en penumbras, iluminado solo por el débil resplandor de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Se acercó a Severus y le echó los brazos al cuello, con su delicado rostro muy cerca de él.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?- preguntó, acariciando el cabello del profesor. Snape sintió que un delicioso estremecimiento lo recorría y abrazó a Harry.

-Donde me dejaste. ¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste?-

-Si- dijo Harry con aire soñador –Y se que no debí hacerlo. Te amo. Pero estoy enojado contigo-

Severus se petrificó ante esta declaración. El filtro amoroso, entre otras cosas, hacía que la persona dijera la verdad. Entonces preguntó con voz trémula:

-¿Por qué?-

-Por Sirius- musitó Harry, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Snape- Por que cuando Umbridge me tenía en su oficina y te dije que él estaba atrapado en el Departamento de Misterios, preferiste constatar si yo decía la verdad. No me ayudaste con ella; si lo hubieras hecho, habría podido comunicarme con Sirius por los medios que tu utilizabas y no hubiera caído en aquella estúpida trampa. Y él no estaría muerto-

Todas las ideas de venganza que Severus había albergado desaparecieron en ese momento, dejando un sordo dolor en su corazón.

-Pero... sabes que eso no fue culpa de nadie, mas que del mismo Sirius... si se hubiera quedado en la casa no le habría pasado nada...-

Harry tembló en el pecho del profesor.

-No hables mal de él- le dijo con voz triste –Se que no tienes la culpa y que es irracional que este molesto por eso. Pero si no lo hago, lo único que me queda es aceptar que fue mi culpa... y no soy capaz de vivir con eso-

Harry empezó a sollozar quedamente, y Severus lo abrazó mas estrechamente.

Si, el sabía lo que era vivir con remordimientos... aún recordaba a todas y cada una de las personas que había torturado, incluso matado cuando era mortífago, y hasta la fecha aún lo atormentaban los recuerdos. Comprendía a Harry. ¿Y era a este chiquillo tan completamente confundido a quien quería destruir? ¿A quien pensaba humillar por que lo había seducido un par de veces?

Snape suspiró. No lo iba a hacer. El amor que sentía por el chico le ganó a la venganza.

_I see hell in your eyes / Veo infierno en tus ojos_

_Taken in by surprise / Me tomaste por sorpresa_

_Touching you makes me feel alive / Tocarte me hace sentir vivo_

_Touching you makes me die inside / Tocarte me hace morir por dentro_

Los minutos pasaron en un hondo silencio, hasta que Harry dejó de temblar. Se sentía muy bien el aclarar las cosas, y estar allí juntos en medio de la oscuridad, abrazados, sintiendo la suave oscilación de sus pechos muy juntos, y la calidez que los envolvía. Era algo inusitado. Y era bueno.

-Tómame- susurró Harry de repente, y se apretó contra Severus.

-No puedo. Tomaste un filtro amoroso que te di, y no se si es lo que quieres en realidad-

El chico alzó el rostro y vio a Snape con los ojos cristalinos por las lagrimas; pero ya no eran los ojos del niño que alguna vez fue. Ahora era un hombre con iris como llamas verdes, que contempló a Severus con decisión y una dulce candidez.

-Lo deseo. Házmelo, Severus. Tócame-

Y ambos se fundieron en un profundo beso, donde el placer se mezcló con el dolor y la confusión de lo que sentían. Y el filtro amoroso se evaporó, pero Harry nunca se arrepintió de haberse enlazado a Severus aquella noche, por que finalmente empezó a dejar el pasado atrás y pudo vislumbrar una vida junto a aquella persona, que comenzó siendo su enemigo, pero que extrañamente terminó siendo su apoyo durante muchos, muchos años.

Y el dolor finalmente comenzó a ceder.

**FIN**

¡Hola a todas! :D ¿Qué tal? Bien, espero que les haya gustado este cuentito, que es mi primer songfic - Jo, nunca he sido buena para enlazar música con prosa, pero hice el intento por que esta canción en especial me encanta. Como dice arriba, viene en el soundtrack de la peli Queen of the Damned, ¿la han escuchado? Es la que canta Lestat al principio del concierto en el Valle de la Muerte. Puedo decir que la película es bastante mala (la peor adaptación que he visto en mucho tiempo), pero la banda sonora es genial! Al menos es justo es tipo de música que a mi me gusta :)

Bueno, el caso es que como pudieron ver es un poco triste la historia, estuve leyendo el quinto libro cuando la escribí y sufrí mucho por el pobre Harry ;; Pero el dolor se difumina con el tiempo, y mas si tienes a Severus Snape a tu lado -

Quiero dedicar este cuentito a tres personas:

A Ali, que me enseñó a apreciar a esta parejita y que es una excelente persona. ¡Te quiero, guapa!

A Nayara, quien es una de las niñas mas simpáticas que he conocido y que me ha hecho reír muchísimo con su fic de El Señor de los Membrillos - Mil gracias por mandármelo cuando me quedé a medias!

Y a Little My, por que hace unos fanarts preciosos de todas las parejitas que me gustan, eres genial linda! :D  
  
OK, eso es todo. Gracias por leer esto, si les gusta no olviden dejarme sus reviews o mandarme un mail a Visiten mi site, la direccion esta en mi perfil. Por cierto, les aviso que pronto cambiaré de dirección. Estén al pendiente :)

**Lanthir**


End file.
